


Aunty's New Waiter

by CrystalMythic_xX



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Zuke became my fave so fast yo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalMythic_xX/pseuds/CrystalMythic_xX
Summary: A new waiter is working at Aunty's restaurant! Zuke gets a meal and makes a new friend, and could possibly blossom into something more.[Generally Spoiler-Free]
Relationships: Zuke/Reader, Zuke/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Aunty's New Waiter

**Author's Note:**

> I will warn; this is a work of pure fiction. I do not hold a stance in Malaysian law, therefore this fanfiction should not be taken seriously.

Zuke and Mayday were coming back from a recent hijack, getting ready to unwind from doing their musical revolution duties.

"Oi Zuke! I don't know about you but I still have jitters from our recent takedown!" The hotblooded guitarist exclaims, rubbing her arms to feel the goosebumps. Zuke rolled his eyes but then heard a grumble from his own stomach. "Heheh, maybe you should take a load off. Some rest would be good for ya, May. I'll stick around Auntie's pad to eat." Zuke pats Mayday on the shoulder before she heads down into their sewer home. The drummer grabs a seat and makes himself comfortable until someone unfamiliar approaches him.

"Hey, welcome to Hungry Food Hideout! What would you like to order, sir?" asked the stranger. After a few seconds, it clicked- this was the new waiter Auntie was talking about! Ever since Bunk Bed Junction began soaring the charts, people have been visiting the restaurant for the special "BBJ" menu. "Sup'. I'd like uhh… Roti Junction Burger, extra egg, with a side of Bunka Fries?" The waiter hums in confirmation as he scribbles the drummer's order. "What drink would you like with that?" Zuke ponders, considering making the order simple but instead took a risk. "I'd like two Jazzberry teas for me and the new waiter, if you don't mind."

The waiter was slightly taken aback, a faint blush dusted on his cheeks. "Oh uh- that is fine, sir. I'll join you once I'm on break if that is alright with you…" Zuke nods, signaling the waiter to leave. The area was surprisingly busy, likely due to the recent concert hijack being broadcasted everywhere. Taking the time to relax and wait for his food, Zuke lightly tapped his fingers against the table to a beat. Taking in the background EDM music that blares throughout the streets of Vinyl City, Zuke finds himself staring at the new waiter serving other people. Without warning, the new waiter looked back at him and gave the drummer a small smile and a wave. Taken aback, Zuke returns the wave quickly before averting his eyes. For what seemed like hours, the new waiter approached him with his food- as well as taking notice of the extra amount of food on the tray.

“Sorry for the wait! I wanted to get some customers going before my shift is over.” The new guy said, taking his seat and throwing his hat at the counter behind him. “Nah, it’s cool. I’m Zuke, by the way.” The musician offers his hand for a handshake, the waiter accepting before introducing himself. “I’m _____, I recently moved to Vinyl City for a job. I heard good things about this place, though I don’t really understand the recent ruckus that has been going on.” Zuke, taking a bite of his burger while processing- swallowed before asking,"Oh? Welcome to Vinyl City then! Though uh.. I'm sure people told you that already." _____ chuckled and nodded before digging into his own meal as well. The pair mostly focused on consuming their food until Zuke finished first. "How would you like a tour in this district then? I can also fill you in on some stuff going on, if you don't mind. A faint glint was within _____'s eyes after that. "I'd love that! Oh- let me clean up a bit first before we go." The waiter begins to somewhat hastily clean the table, hang his work clothes, and waved Aunty goodbye.

The boys walked the backstreets to the Festival Plaza, enjoying the night scenery together. “Alright uhh.. Vinyl City’s Festival Plaza! This huge glowing ball is the Grand Qwasa, the main source of energy that supplies this city with….energy! Yeah..” Zuke whips out his phone while _____ walks around and admires the power source. “How does this Grand Qwasa get energy to power the city? It seems almost impractical to depend on only this to power the city all the time.” Turning to face Zuke, the man was lightly tapping the air with his drumsticks, holographic drums appearing each beat he makes. “Music is the main source the qwasas need to fuel the city. This city highly encourages music artists to participate because they can not only share their craft, but they can also help keep the city alive.” The drummer’s shoulders sank a bit during a thought process. “Well… in recent years, the music scene has changed, but the goal is still the same.” _____ takes a deep breath before approaching Zuke, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder to get his attention. “Hey, regardless, I’m sure you’ve been doing your best for this city. You look like you really do care about what goes on, after all.” The musician took that in and smiled, already feeling better before realizing- “Oh yeah! What’s going on right now, you wanted to know that, right?” Zuke begins running a bit before looking back, beckoning _____ to follow.

Zuke stops in front of Fyco’s Electronics where the televisions usually broadcast the Vinyl City Report. He steps aside for _____ to have a better view of the news, seeing Zuke and a woman rocking out at a concert. Admiring the concert, the video shrinks in transition to the news.

\-----

“And that folks, was the notorious Indie rock duo Bunk Bed Junction. They have once again claimed another district and are moving on. This rock revolution has been making the polls fluctuate nonstop. Will the duo succeed or will NSR bring them down? Tune in next time and have a good evening, Vinyl City.”

\-----

“Bunk Bed Junction? How long did it take for you two to come up with that name? And what is this whole… rock revolt thing?” ____ focuses on Zuke, who immediately straightened up his posture before relaxing once more. “We uhh.. Discussed it over supper one time. Recently, NSR has a monopoly for EDM, and forcefully pushed rock out of the picture. My partner and I have been working together to bring back rock and prove that it has a place in this city.” The drummer scratches the back of his head, then begins to walk past _____. “Come on, let’s go hang at my place- if! If you want to, I mean. You don’t have to err- come in, if you don’t want to.” _____ shook his head before nodding. “No it’s quite alright, I’m down!”

\-----

“You know, Zuke… When I said I was down, I didn’t quite literally expect…  _ down _ .” _____ leans into the manhole, eliciting a laugh from the drummer. “Yeah, but I assure you- it’s fine. It isn’t bad down there. Promise.”

“Yeah, I’ll be the judge of that. This is… fine!”

Zuke descends the ladder first before _____ follows suit.

The descent seemed to have taken a long time, but soon there was ground.

Zuke walks towards the other end of the hall, _____ trailing behind.

“Heyyy May! I’m back, and I brought a guest with me.” On cue, the girl with braided side-bangs hops off the couch and offers her hand. “Heya! My name’s Mayday, the guitarist of Bunk Bed Junction. Make yourself comfortable at our place!” Graciously accepting the handshake, Zuke slides down a pole. Sliding down after him, you are greeted by a light squeak! “No worries, Ellie. He’s a friend. _____, this is Ellie. She’s our sewermate and pilot!” Kneeling down to the blue gator’s height, she welcomes you to pat her head. “Aw, she’s sweet- wait… pilot?” Zuke directs a hand towards the end of a hall that leads out of Ellie’s area, showing a helicopter. “She...she flies… this? Her. Ellie. Copter.” _____ kept looking at the helicopter and back at Ellie, trying to process what he just heard. “Yeah don’t sweat on the details too much. She’s a good pilot.”

The pair make their way to the Underground Gig, empty since the band decided to take a day off. “Ooh, is this where you two perform?” _____ excitedly makes his way to the stage, taking in the large empty space where the audience would normally be at. “Yep. We improve our skills in here while entertaining our fans, you’re welcome to come and watch anytime.” Zuke relaxes his arm on the stage, standing next to _____. “I’d love that, really. I’ll hop in every now and then if you don’t mind-” An alarm began to blare out of nowhere. Finding the source, _____ looks at his phone. “Oh! I gotta get home, I got an early shift tomorrow. Where do I go from here?” The drummer leads the way to a different exit from the room, a stairway that leads back to Vinyl City’s backstreets. “This was really fun, Zuke. Thanks for showing me around. Will we see each other more?” Zuke seemed to have stared off too much before fumbling within his pockets. “Y-yeah! Yes, of course! Here’s my number, _____. Let’s do this again soon.” Zuke hands you a slip of paper.

Accepting the paper, _____ approaches Zuke and lightly pecks his cheek. “You don’t mind if our next time becomes a date, do you?” Zuke’s face heats up, holding a hand at the cheek. “I don’t mind at all, _____.”

\-----

“Eyyy Zuke! Who was that?” DK West asks. Zuke picks up his pace to hide his face. “Not. Another. Word. Brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I may do more since I'm still fresh into NSR.


End file.
